Silent Suicidal Call
by Ryou - slash - Bakura's Wench
Summary: Harry realizes that there's no point or pleasure to his life...if you were Harry, what would you do? Just a little something I wrote a couple years ago.


Hello, people. Okay, this isn't my first story I ever wrote but it is my very first upload.

Now, I wouldn't of used Harry Potter as my first upload, but REALLY I wanna see how this thing worked out and, plus, I was desperate to upload. I've been waiting a very, very, very, very, long time to do it. So ya, I hope all you Harry Potter fans enjoy this.

So, I have my little buddy, IZZYYYYYYYYY! with me today. He's soooo cute. And, just because, it's my first upload, I'm gonna let him do the disclaimer for me today. Care to do the honours Izzy?

Izzy: ...

Me: Uh...Izzy?

Izzy...um...what am I supposed to say?

Me: slaps forehead uh, disclaimer?

Izzy: Oh. Oh ya. Okay. No problem. clears throat She doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does.

Me: There we go. That's a good boy...that was a pretty crappy disclaimer, but still. My Izzy can't remember everything. Okay, now. On with the story.

Silent Suicidal Call

Harry walked up to the lake by Hogwarts school. When he reached it, he stood there like a statue, looking at his reflection. He'd been planning on doing this for a long time.

During supper, he had told Ron and Hermione that he was just going to the bathroom for a minute and that he would be right back. All they did was just say "okay" and they continued talking with Neville and Seamus. He even noticed a small amount of annoyance on Ron's face. Ron, his bestest (A/N: okay, I know bestest isn't even a word, but bear with me.) friend in the world, was actually annoyed with him! Oh well. Harry knew why. Ron didn't care for him. Neither did anybody else at the school. None of them wanted him there. The only reason why they only pretended they wanted him there was because he was "legend". He was the only person to ever survive Voldemort and he was really powerful. Everyone only wanted to use him for his powers, for their own sakes, in case Voldemort or some other crazy guy attacks Hogwarts or anybody else.

And besides, other than the fact that people only used him for his powers, he had no point in life. He was a curse to his parents, since they were murdered, not long after he was born. And Proffesor Dumbledore just had to go make him live with the Dursleys. Just because they were his only family left. Dumbledore could of at least hooked him up with a differant family. A nice non-muggle family that could of raised him to learn magic and not a family that didn't care what happens to him and treated him like garbage. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair!

Finally, the other thing that wasn't fair was the fact that nobody loved him. Of course, Ginny Weasly had a serious crush on him during his second year but he only only looked at her as a friend. Besides, Ginny's crush on him had quickly faded during his third year, so that was the end of that. But really. Someone actually having feelings for him? Ridiculous! Nobody even wanted to be his real friend, so why would someone even want to feel any love towards him? He's been wanting - and needing - someone to be more than just friends with him his whole life. His extreme loneliness and depression have been eating at him for years. No friend, nor family, nor girl, have been there for him his whole life to support him through his personal feelings. Never.

And he didn't think he could live with this pain, anger, and loneliness any longer. He took a couple steps towards the lake, knowing that if he didn't do this now, then his extremely emotional pain would cause him go to half-insane. His friends, teachers, and classmates wouldn't neither care, nor notice. They never did. Plus, if by some miracle, one of them did care for him, then they would get a small taste of what it was like to be him. (A/N: ...does that make sense?...) Not that it mattered anyway. He wouldn't be there to witness it.

Harry looked behind him at Hogwarts school one last time.

'Goodbye.' he thought to himself, 'It's not like you can hear me anyway.'

He looked back at the lake and closed his eyes. Then, finally, he jumped off the ground and into the lake.

The water was ice-cold. And it felt like knives were stabbing him all over his body. But he didn't struggle. He didn't even move. All he wanted to do was die, right then and there. He let go of all the air in his body and purposely went limp. The temperature of the water was beginning to become unbearable, but he withstood it as much as he could, knowing that every second that went by was another part of his life he wouldn't have to worry about anymore.

He then was starting to become light-headed, and then when he opened his eyes, all he could see was stars and colours flashing across his vision. It was so soon.

Suddenly, in between all the stars and colours, he saw a light. A light in the distance. Harry noticed that his light-headedness was going away. As this happened, the light came closer and closer.

'What is that?' Harry thought in curiosity and in slight fear.

As the light got closer, and brighter, Harry could've sworn that he saw his parents. Harry frowned slightly.

"Mom?" he meant to say softly, but his call echoed, "Dad?"

Both his parents smiled warmly at him and they both held their hands out to him.

"Come on, son." his father said.

"Don't be afraid." his mother told him soothingly, "You don't need to be afraid anymore."

Harry smiled at that and felt tears come to his eyes. Hesitantly, he lifted both his hands and took them in his parents'. They both then gently lifted him up and Harry was then welcomed into the light.

It was a dull, cloudy day. It was sort of depressing. But in a graveyard, in which Ron was in, it was even more depressing. Ron stood in front of Harry's grave, with an emotionless expression on his face.

It had been three weeks since Harry had died, two weeks since someone found his body floating amongst the lake, and one week since the funeral. But even in that amount of time, it was still the hardest thing for Ron to believe that his best friend was actually gone, forever. This wasn't right. None of this was right. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Him and Harry were supposed to be best friends until they were old, graduate from Hogwarts together, go to each other weddings as the best man, go to the old man's home together, and support each other the whole way. Harry wasn't supposed to die like this. No one was even sure how he died. If it was murder, accident, or even suicide.

Ron shook his head at the thought.

Nah. Harry wouldnt ever even think about suicide. Things were going great in his life. He had him, Hermione, Hagrid, and Sirius. Why would ever think of something like that.

Ron blinked back tears before gently laying some flowers down beside the tombstone and then walking away.

On the tombstone read:

Harry James Potter, beloved friend, nephew and cousin. R.I.P.

The End

_**Dream on-Aerosmith**_

_**Everytime that I look in the mirror**_

_**All these lines on my face getting clearer**_

_**The past is gone**_

_**It went by like dusk to dawn**_

_**Isn't that the way**_

_**Everybody's got their dues in life to pay**_

_**I know what nobody knows**_

_**Where it comes and where it goes**_

_**I know it's everybody's sin**_

_**You gotta lose to learn how to win**_

_**Half my life is in books' written pages**_

_**Live and learn from fools and from sages**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**All the things come back to you**_

_**Sing with me, sing for the years**_

_**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears**_

_**Sing with me, if it's just for today**_

_**Mabye tomorrow the good Lord will take you away**_

_**Sing with me, sing for the years**_

_**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears**_

_**Sing with me, if it's just for today**_

_**Mabye tomorrow the good Lord will take you away**_

_**Dream on, Dream on**_

_**Dream yourself a dream come true**_

_**Dream on, Dream on**_

_**Dream until your dream comes true**_

_**Dream on, Dream on, Dream on...**_

_**Sing with me, sing for the years**_

_**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears**_

_**Sing with me, if it's just for today**_

_**Mabye tomorrow the good Lord will take you away**_

ummm... was it bad? did it suck? Please review. I'm also excepting flamers. I really wanna know if and/or where I'm making mistakes. Thanx.


End file.
